<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Following The Rhythm of Silence by Dartalian (Zoroastre), Zoroastre</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24343969">Following The Rhythm of Silence</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zoroastre/pseuds/Dartalian'>Dartalian (Zoroastre)</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zoroastre/pseuds/Zoroastre'>Zoroastre</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Following The Rhythm of Silence [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Band of Brothers, The Pacific (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Edit, Gen, Gift Edit, Photoshop, Video</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:15:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>142</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24343969</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zoroastre/pseuds/Dartalian, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zoroastre/pseuds/Zoroastre</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>One day, I discovered the joys of Photoshop and I love this fandom... And now, how can I put it? It went boom?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Andrew A. "Ack-Ack" Haldane/Edward "Hillbilly" Jones, Lewis Nixon/Richard Winters</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Following The Rhythm of Silence [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2093223</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. "O Seigneur, que je ne cherche pas tant à être consolé qu’à consoler"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello, as English is not my main language, everything will be mostly in French!</p><p>I own two Tumblr, the main one: Fuck the World, and the secondary: Following The Rhythm of Silence.<br/>Secondary is reserved for the graphic universe of my literary saga: [sur]vivre. For the FaceClaime of my characters, I navigate quite a bit between BoB, The Pacific and other war films.</p><p>Voici donc le fanedits photoshop réalisé pour le fandom de la BoB et que vous trouverez sur mon premier tumblr !</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. "But, I served in a company of heroes"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <iframe></iframe>
</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. “Hell, it was you, First Sergeant.”</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Nouveau tumblr !</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hello !</p><p>I wanted to announce the creation of a new Tumblr (having deleted the other one without doing it on purpose...) So here's the link : https://zoroastreaoe.tumblr.com/</p><p>Kisses on you!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. “Then I'm gonna buy a house"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. "What We Do In The Dark"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A gift for the talented Miss Grey! Find her story here: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1366063</p>
<p> </p>

<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. "A prayer for our broken lives"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>

<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <strong>| Hello ! Here is an aesthetic that represents Eugene Roe in my fanfiction "A prayer for our broken lives" that you can find <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24964069/chapters/60431230">here</a>! Moreover, I find that this <a href="https://youtu.be/HUB63iL3icA">song</a> by Lana Del Rey is perfectly suited for the book as a whole (which will be composed of two or three bows) |</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="center"></div><div class="center"></div><div class="center"></div><div class="center">
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Truer Than North</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>*Déterre le sujet et retire avec vigueur la poussière*</p>
<p>Bonjour comment allez-vous ? Je reviens parmi vous avec un petit cadeau pour Muccamukk: 3</p>
<p>Pour celles et ceux qui n'ont pas encore lu, je vous conseil vivement la fanfiction <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27438124">Truer Than North</a> !</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <iframe></iframe>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>